


Pandora's box

by wisdomjewel



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, F/F, F/M, Gen, Half-Human, Half-Siblings, Human OCs - Freeform, Multi, Vulcan, Vulcan OC - Freeform, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomjewel/pseuds/wisdomjewel
Summary: They said an enemy of my enemy is my friend. What if that said enemy is just as bad or worse? Star Fleet comes across a Borg Cube that's been destroyed by an unknown enemy. Figuring out who is behind it is one thing but is it worth knowing? Once the box is open it can't be closed again.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: O Fortuna

"Fate-Monstrous and Empty" Carmina Burana

"Love cannot save you from your own fate"-Jim Morrison

Frida waited patiently. Nervously she touched the back of her neck to feel the small ridged. It was the reason why she kept her hair long.

"Dr. Frida," Dr. Shel, head doctor and resident Vulcan, said. "Would you stop. It is highly illogical on what you're doing."

"R-right," she stammered. He didn't and shouldn't know why she does this ritual.

Dr. Shel looked at her as though if she was worth it. He turned back to his work. No, she wasn't worthy of study. A highly illogical human who runs on her emotions. He often nursed one too many headaches after their conversations.

"Anything you w-want me to do?" she asked.

"No, you're dismissed for the day," he told her while focusing on his work.

"If you need me I'll be in m-my quarters," she went to the door and waited.

Nothing. She left without a second word. It had been ten months since Dr. Shel had agreed for the both of them join this starship. She never understood why. He never really liked her outside of her notetaking which he wasn't using at the moment.  
Yet she had fallen in love with him despite him berating her all the time. Frida had tried to explain to herself he wasn't worth it but won't work. A fear that he might be the one and never having him struck a chord in her.

Now she walked to her quarters by herself. Frida knew her time with Star Fleet was coming to the end. It wasn't that she wanted to leave but it was a necessary. A call from her half-sister informed her about her own promotion among their people. The greatest honor and curse.

_"Don't forget our laws," she told Frida. "By getting this cement your station in life."_

_"I don't have a say," Frida looked at her._

_"Refuse and they would kill you," she coldly stated. "The Morrigan believes to be a wise choice."_

‘But everyone is afraid of the Morrigan and her current Hands,' she thought as she entered.

Frida had a strange sensation. Like being watched or something. She looked around and spotted a rippling effect at the corner of her room.

"How long have you waited," Frida said. "Astor."

The ripple dissolved to show a scared Romulan. He smiled at her and limp closer.

"I had my orders from your Morrigan."

He walked up closer and hand her a small jar.

"Their Stiga from the new heir," he told her.

"I guess you don't know why she's picking an heir now," Frida told her. "The current Morrígan will live for several more years."

Astor just shrugged. He only lived in the star system next to hers. Both are part of the Union of the Systems.

"So why you?"

"Because I'm the few outsiders who are allowed to study the Stiga and its mature form the Stima," he told her. "That and I develop a jar to keep them in stasis for a few weeks."

Frida open the jar up and pulled out three clear crystal shards. She placed one on her left wrist, another between her collar bones and last one between her should blades.

"How long do I have?"

"Three weeks at best," Altor told her. "They are on the move. Three Borg cubes had an encounter with them. It wasn't a pretty site seeing disemboweled Borgs with the interior painted in blood."

Frida looked at him. She saw what they can do. It comes with fighting them and been through a few Borg cubes where they feasting and gorge themselves into a stupor.

"One is on course to this ship," Astor told her. "I'll say you have three days and most likely you hit the next Star Fleet base in two weeks."

"I guess I need to say goodbyes," Frida felt some melancholy. "And informed Captain Gilroy Hayward."

"The Ice-Hot goddess half-brother?" Astor smirked. "So, the stray has found his way. Here I thought he'll remind Wayward all his life."

"Is that all?"

"I've been told to pick you up. You have to get ready while the show that's about to come."

Frida frown a bit. She only knew him through her older half-sisters Kalidas and Hilda. And what she knew is that he would try to see the limits of the Stiga and Stima in her body.  
Her race has a symbiotic relationship with a silica base crystal. Immature ones, Stiga, are often placed in female bodies to mature into Stima. The time frame varies from female to female. However, Stiga produces vast amounts of toxins in the males due to high testosterone levels. Stima produced the only small quantity of said toxins.

"I always get different answers from you women," Astor said. "How does it feel to have those crystals in your body?"

"Weird at first but they slowly become part of the body," she said. "I no longer feel my Stima unless I'm sick or injured."

"Well," Astor said. "I'll leave you be."

Frida stared into space. She didn't want to go but had no choice. A bittersweet came over her. A chance to go back home at last but leaving her new friends behind. Tears threaten to spill over.  
The next day was no better. Dr. Shel still berated her for not doing an excellent job. It didn't matter if she did it or not.  
As for now she simply enjoyed being with the people she learned to love. Pretending to be happy and keeping the mask on until the Borg Cube arrived was the only thing she could do. Yet no one, other than the captain, was any wiser to the ruse. Not even Dr. Shel took note of it.

"Dr. Frida," Dr. Shel looked over her.

She looked up at her notes. "Yes, Dr. Shel."

"You seemed to be spacing out a lot more lately," he said. "If you are ill then it is illogical for you to be here."

"Oh-h," Frida blushed slightly. "T-that's not it. I'm not ill Dr. Shel. Just t-thinking about my m-mother."

She mentally cursed. Nobody had heard from her mother in over two decades after fleeing.

"When was the last time you talked with her? I thought all human mothers bother their adult children like with Captain Hayward."

She kicked herself again. Frida had forgotten that almost no one knows her M.I.A mother. Or that she left Frida when she was just three.

"Y-yes. She hadn't called yet," her response was oddly spurious. "I'm j-just worried about her."

Dr. Shel just raised an eyebrow and didn't delve deeper. Humans were so illogical and emotional in every way. He could never understand them.  
Though his own mother calls him once in a while. But this was more on his two-year-old daughter's progression and status. Like all Vulcans' mothers she was direct and to the point. There is no ‘beating around the bush' as the humans would say.

Many would say that's cold saved one. Frida sound a bit jealous about it but he didn't put much thought. Till now. Her parents were absent throughout her training at Star Fleet. Even on her graduation none of her family showed up. Dr. Shel always puts this as they were too far away to make it.

"If I catch you doing that again," he gave a stern warning. "I'll be sending you to your quarters. Understood."

"Yes sir," she looked at him.

A few hours later and they received a message to come on deck. Both Frida and Dr. Shel hustled to be greeted by a largely destroyed Borg Cube. Frida didn't seem all that bothered. In fact, it wasn't as bad as she first thought. Dr. Shel seemed to be stun and disturbed

"What happen?" Dr. Shel finally asked.

"We have no idea," the captain lied. "I want a crew to go in to investigate the cube. Since Dr. Frida specialize in forensics she would be going."  
Frida narrowed her eyes. Not what he said but something else. Like holding a sugar cube in front of a horse. She desired to get on the cube. It felt like she could relish another fight before her last days of freedom.

"Captain," Dr. Shel said. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he said. "I'll trust her with my life."

Dr. Shel was quizzical. Frida shouldn't be trusted with anything. So why does the captain trust her with his own life? Something doesn't add up.  
Frida didn't care anymore. She had a new raison d'être even if it pains her to leave. It won't matter if Dr. Shel speaks up or not or even started to care for her. He no longer exists.

"You'll be going in at sixteen hundred," Captain Hayward said. "Do you understand?"

"I'll understand completely," Frida responded.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please R &R. I know that every author asked for it but it means a lot. It lets us know that we are doing something right or what we can improve upon.**   
**I mostly had a story idea that has elements of manga/anime series of Freezing and Claymore (mostly with the former). As of now I'm playing with the idea and would like some feedback. I would be posting two other chapters. So, I would like some feedback.**   
**As when this story sets, I haven't put much thought but I'm thinking after DS9.**


	2. Chapter 2

 Chapter two: Don’t look back

‘The best weapon against an enemy is another enemy’-Friedrich Nietzsche

Frida looked around the Borg Cube. Most of her team got sick at the sight of the blood, guts, and gore painted on the walls. Half-devoured Borgs littered the floor. One was still alcove when it was party eaten. The smell of them was sickening. For her, she was trying to sniff out one of them out. Just in case that one was missed by the Court Guard. Nothing. They did a clean job.

“Dr. Frida,” one of her team whined. “Do we have to?”

“We need to figure out who done this,” said another. “Right Dr. Frida?”

“Of course,” Frida said. “We need to find out who, why, when, and how?”

Frida already knew but was forced to keep it to herself. Her team looked pale and were on edge. They didn’t want to stay on the Cube any longer but had no say. Frida didn’t care since she must make sure nothing was left behind.

“Whoever done this must be advanced,” said a member.

“And disturbed.”

“And have a lot of anger,” said another.

‘Or really hungry,’ Frida thought.

She did sense a stray Stima nearby in a pool of blood. While nobody was watching she went in to pick it up. The Stima might’ve been forcibly pulled out and it was amazingly alive.

“What did you find Dr. Frida?” a team member asked her.

Frida was forced to put the Stima into her left palm. It was pleased to be placed there. She felt it made itself at home in her hand.

“C-checking up on this blood splatter,” Frida smiled. “I need to s-study them. Hopefully, I can find some answers.”

The team member was doubtful but didn’t put much thought. Dr. Frida was a forensic scientist after all so she may have a point. To the team member, all blood splatters looked the same. None of the team members got in Frida’s way after that. But nothing in her search yield anything too useful. Well, nothing that she already knew.

“Found anything?”

“Very little,” Frida sighed.

The team members looked paler than before. To them, it means the killer is still out there doing heaven knows what. For Frida, it means the Court Guard took care of everything.

“It seemed there was more than one here,” Frida said indifferently. “And from the blood splatter, it was a surprise attack.”

“Dr. Frida,” one member spoke up. “I was studying the dead bodies and it appeared they were eaten. I don’t know why but I want to know the reasoning. And how they did it.”

Said team member, Dr. Corvi, seemed to be onto something. When he said it the other team members shuddered at the thought. If Dr. Corvi was right then there’s a cannibal of sorts on the Cube. Or was here.

“If that’s true then there must be a group of sorts,” Dr. Frida pointed out. “It is unlikely that there’s a single entity that could’ve done this.”

The team grouped together when Frida said that. However, they forgot that there were no life signs on the Cube when they got on. Frida mentally sighed and wished she could ease their worry but can’t. It’s well known they can create more of them easily much like the Borg.

“Do you think they would return?” another member asked.

“I doubt it,” Frida pointed out. “I think they left some time ago.”

Frida informed them they were leaving much to the relief of the team. There was nothing she can do now. The Cube had a good clean sweep by the team. Frida did hope that there were no reminding Stima on the Cube. But there’s nothing she could do. Most likely any Stima or even Stiga would be dead and would be decaying right about now. Frida stole a quick glance at her left palm. It wasn’t from Court Guard since it didn’t feel like it came from them.

“Dr. Frida,” Dr. Corvi got her attention. “I think we’re done here.”

“Y-yes,” Frida said. “We need to give our reports to the captain.”

After returning, Frida went to Hayward to give her report. She wasn't surprised to see Astor in the office with Hayward.

“Anything,” Hayward looked at her.

His dark features reminded her of his mother and not his father. In her culture, one’s station comes from the mother. Since Hayward’s mother was human had caused him to be clanless and an outcast.

“I found a stray Stima,” Frida said. “It isn’t from the Court Guard.”

“I didn’t know that they can have Stima,” Hayward looked surprised.

“That’s bull,” Astor looked at him.

“How could you not know? You lived with them with your mother.”

“Just because I live there most of my life doesn’t mean I know.”

“It isn’t too surprising Astor. Hayward doesn’t belong to the clan and his father largely supported his mom and him. That’s until the matriarch sent him to be educated off world.”

Astor sighed. It’s all too confusing. Sure, he worked with them a lot but he still didn’t get it. Maybe he’ll never will. At least it isn’t confusing as Sha’Mas.

“So how do we get you to your new position,” Astor changed the subject. “Your queen wants you.”

Frida stared into space. How do they get her out without any fuss? It wasn’t that easy. People would question and rumors would spread.

“What about you spirited her out while we’re at the base,” Hayward pointed out. “Let me worry about the crew. I can easily make something up.”

“Are you sure captain,” Frida looked at him. “It won’t be easy.”

“Even with my technology,” Astor said. “It won’t be an easy run for either one of us.”

“But isn’t that you were picked?” Hayward asked. “You are the most tech savvy and improved upon traveling through wormholes and created a new type of spider.”

“That might be true Wayward,” Astor looked at his hands before looking at him. “This tech I have is still new and there’s a lot of things that need to improve upon.”

All three looked at each other in silence.

“The base would be busy and if we give them what we ‘found’ then we will be able to pull this off,” Hayward finally said. “There would be an uproar. Once that happens it would be a good time to flee.”

“Or even before that,” Frida thoughtfully said. “You can send the message to the base. It would be a hive of activity. Getting me into the base would be simple. Since Dr. Corvi was head of the team, he’ll be the one who gives the presentation.”

“And Wayward can say it was them who kidnap you,” Astor smiled. Hayward glared at him.

“That’s not funny. I won’t have anything to back that claim anyway.”

“Fine killjoy. Be that way.”

Hayward walked up to Frida and placed his right hand on her shoulder.

“I miss you already. You’re the only person I tell my nightmares to. The only one who knows who they are.”

“It won’t belong. I would figure out why the Morrígan gave Hilda and me our new positions. It is quite odd and out of character for her. There must be something behind it.”

“Even with their increasing attacks,” Astor looked at her.

“I think they could be connected. They predictable enough that they won’t leave our section of space. Unless someone is controlling them”

“I guess that’s why you were given that position,” Hayward smiled.

“And who’s strong enough to control them?” Astor asked. “The thought is scary enough on its own.”

Frida knew. It isn’t widely known outside of her homeworld. Only reason Hayward doesn’t know was that nobody bothered to tell him. He had some idea since he encountered them a few times before leaving to join Starfleet.

“This is not the time to tell you,” Frida said. “Or a good place.”

“Very well.” Hayward dismissed them both. He knew just enough to expect the worst. And Frida did have a point. Something or someone was controlling them. They only make loose groups with little to no bonds. And only the strongest leads them. But to his knowledge, nothing has come close to this.

**TBC**

 

**A/N: Please R &R**


End file.
